


Mate.

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since Haley's death, an Omega, Aaron wasn't attracted to anyone, him being an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breaking Point Of Aaron Hotchner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242837) by [VincentMeoblinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn). 



Spencer sat down at his desk in the bull pen surrounded by Morgan and Prentiss, both Betas, and JJ, a fellow Omega. Rossi and Aaron were in the upper offices, being Alphas. Garcia was in her tech room, a Beta. Spencer grabbed the book out of his satchel when Aaron walked out and when his eyes landed on Spencer, he hardened. This wasn't uncommon, in fact Alphas have about 20-25 erections each day. 

The thing is, Alphas only made a pack with Omegas. Haley was an Omega, but she was killed by a jealous alpha. The two had a pup, Jack. He was still too young to see if he were Alpha, Beta or Omega. But of course, there were rules. The Omega had to agree, and he would have to go into a chase with another Alpha. He would go somewhere, tell the Alphas somehow, and then the Alphas would have to fight for the Omega. The champion would be the one to claim the Omega. And if an Alpha went and grinded on and Omega to get off, no one questioned it.

Aaron tore his eyes away from Spencer and told everyone to go to the conference room. They had to go to Louisiana. Spencer sighed deeply as he got up and walked away from the group to get his go bag and leave. For an Omega, he was brave. He followed the rules without being bound by them. He did what he was told, but did his own thing in the process. And no one questioned it because he would always exceed his expectations.

Spencer got onto the jet silently and took out his book, sitting in the window seat. Aaron walked onto the jet and sat next to him. Aaron went to wrap an arm around Spencer's shoulders, but Spencer's eyes darted to Aaron glistening with fear and a ghost of a memory. A ghost of his past. Aaron gave a confused look to Spencer.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Spencer looked back to his book.

"Nothing." He said. But Aaron knew it was a lie. Whenever an Omega was stressed or anxious, they let off a pheromone.

"Spencer." He replied gently. He knew Spencer didn't like being pointed out as an Omega, nor did he like being treated like one. Spencer sighed.

"I have a past there. I went to college there and I was pushed into a party... I was only 14... There were drugs and alcohol. I didn't take any, but a police officer came and said he would let it pass if I... if I..." Spencer trailed off, not able to finish it. Aaron was pissed now.

" **I'll make sure you're safe.** " He said in his Alpha tone. Spencer didn't mind being protected, it made him feel secured and loved. He felt Aaron tugging him closer lightly and he complied, and if he moved any closer to Aaron he'd be sitting on his lap. Everyone came onto the jet, Prentiss' arm wrapped shamelessly around JJ's waist. Betas were different.

They could fall for Omegas or Alphas, therefore they could participate in a hunt. But they would never fall for another Beta. No one had to guess to know that Prentiss had claimed JJ, JJ had Prentiss' Pheromone all over her like a perfume. They were currently looking for a donor to start a pack, being female a Beta and Omega claiming. Spencer stayed close to Aaron to lessen his anxiety the entirety of the flight.

~~

They walked into the Police station and a police officer walked over. Spencer's pupils dilated.

"Officer Kevin Gordon." He said. Aaron shook his hand.

"This is David Rossi, Alpha, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, our Betas, and JJ and Spencer Reid, our Omegas. JJ is claimed." Aaron said. It was how people addressed others in Louisiana.

"By who?" Gordon asked, eying JJ. Prentiss walked over and held JJ close.

" **By me.** " She growled in her Beta tone. Gordon backed off, but then his eyes flickered to Reid.

"Spencer Reid... Where have I heard that before..." He pondered aloud. Aaron picked up Reid's distress pheromone. His Pheromones were more So did Morgan. Morgan stepped in front of the Alpha.

" **Stop looking at him like he's prey. You remember the rules. The Omega has to agree.** " He growled. Gordon narrowed his eyes at Morgan.

"Do you always let your Betas give Alphas lip, Hotchner?" Gordon hissed.

"Yes." He said before grabbing Reid by the arm and pulling him away from Gordon, the team following. Reid went straight to geographical profiling as he approached the board. When everyone left to go to the crime scene, Aaron said behind. He walked over too Reid, who was holding his breath. "Reid, breathe." He said with concern.

"I can't, his scent is too strong." Reid said breathlessly. Aaron gave him a look and Reid returned to breathing. 

"It was Gordon, wasn't it?" He said quietly. Reid nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Aaron couldn't stop himself before embracing Reid tenderly. Spencer didn't care. He pulled his arms to his chest, almost as if he were scared, but he just wanted comfort. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and Reid cried silently into the nape of Aaron's neck. They finally pulled away from the warm hug and Spencer wiped his eyes. 

"I-I'll be right back." Spencer stuttered. Aaron nodded and watched as Reid walked into the Omegas restroom. He looked back to the map and 2 minutes later, Spencer came out with a pale face.  

Gordon following.

Aaron rushed over to Reid as he collapsed, the team just coming back from the dump site. They all ran over. Spencer was propped up against the wall, gasping for breath, darting his eyes across the room.

"Get it off, Get it off!" He shouted. 

"Get what off?" Prentiss asked.

"Get if OFF! Aaron,  _please_!" Spencer gasped. He moved his neck enough to see a red bruise forming on his neck, saliva glistening off of it. There was no questioning it was Gordon, whom had been watching this play out.  

"Okay, Spencer. Take off your shirt." He said. Spencer hastily took it off and there he sat, shaking, no shirt, scared half to death. Aaron lunged forward and his mouth enclosed around the bruise, replacing Gordon's saliva with his own. Spencer yelped out in surprise, but Aaron didn't stop. He sucked it away as Spencer's arms wrapped around Aaron. Spencer's scent was intoxicating. Gordon laughed.

"Get a room!" He said. Morgan walked over and shoved the Alpha against the wall, his hand wrapped around his neck.

" **I may be a Beta, but I don't give a damn. Stay away from my team, or you might just find yourself lost in the middle of the desert where no one came hear you scream.** " He said. Gordon spat at Morgan.

"You are weak." He said.

" **No, Gordon. YOU ARE.** " He shouted as his hand began to close around the Alphas neck. Rossi ran over and puled Morgan away from Gordon. Rossi looked at the Alpha.

" **Go. Away.** " He said. Gordon ran off and Morgan wiped his cheek, smirking when Rossi kissed the spot of saliva away. 

By now, Spencer and Aaron were reaching the end of necessary time rate to remove the saliva of the despicable Alpha. 


End file.
